


A Camping We Will Go

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Scary Camp stories, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: It was only a campfire ghost story, they are so not scared...





	A Camping We Will Go

Grabbing another stick, Tim threw it into the sled. 

Picking out firewood was easy enough, Camping with the family was always… and experience. Still, there had been some hope that their camping trip was going to be glamping. 

Even though he knew how to survive outdoors with nothing to help him expect the land, Tim had really hoped they’d ended up in one of the big fancy cabins with tv, wifi, etc. Preferably the one they went to that he had a room with his PlayStation and mini-fridge. 

Nope! 

Bruce decided they were going to bond like this. Which meant they each had to do something for the next five days they were out here. Luckily Jason had jumped to be the cook. 

Which was good. 

Tim didn’t want to die from Bruce’s cooking. 

One time was too close. 

Picking up some more firewood, Tim tossed it into the wagon he pulling. They had used it to bring some of the stuff to the campsite. He looked around seeing nothing but trees. The calmness of it was a little eerie. 

He was used to there being noise in Gotham. 

“Tim!” Bruce’s voice called, it sounded far off. “Come on back! It’s going to get dark soon!” 

“Coming!” Tim yelled back. “Just gonna get a few more…!” 

“Five minutes!” 

“Okay…!” 

Going back to gathering the firewood Tiim managed to get a good amount. At least he hoped that it was enough to get through at least two days. If everything went to plan he could just lay down and sleep most of tomorrow away. 

Going back to the campsite he saw a pit had been dug. Walking up to it Tim started to set up the wood in the pit. About ten feet away he could see Jason the food, Dick was trying to show Damianhow to set up a fishing pole and said ten-year-old looked uninterested.

“Alright, let’s set this up,” Bruce said bringing over the lighter fluid, “Move back,” 

“I there any way that you’d take us to a cabin tomorrow? Or something time after two days?” 

“Nope. We’re going to use this time to spend time together,” Bruce lite the firewood as it building up high before lowering. “It’s going to be fun,” 

“Hmm,” Tim frowned. “There are bugs out here,” 

“Hey, you guys got the fire started!” Dick grinned. “It looks great!” 

“It’s just a fire Grayson, calm yourself,” Walking over Damian frowned. “You act like it’s some sort of miracle.” 

“Come on, guys, we’re gonna have lots of fun. After dinner, roasting marshmallows and telling ghost stories,” 

“Childish,” Damian huffed walking way, “I’m going to my tent,” 

“Wait! Dick pulled back. “We haven’t picked who gets what tent.” 

“What?” Tim looked at him. “We didn’t bring five tents?!” 

“Nope, I left two at home,” Dick smiled. “It’s part of the experience. We put four pieces of papers in a hat and whoever gets the matching half has to share,” 

“Seriously?!” 

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Dick took out a small back and showed them the two papers one with a smiley face, the other had a smiling angle face on it. He rips them both down the middle before tossing them in shaking the bag. “Jason! Come on, and pick your paper!” 

“What?” Jason glared as he walked over. “Shit, not this again,” 

“Come on!” Dick took his little piece and he waited for the other three to pick one since Bruce had his own tent. “Alright, open your papers!” 

Tim opened his with half of a smiley face and looked at the older two. When he saw they both had the angel smiley he glared. “NO!” 

“Damn.” Damian frowned glaring at the paper as he could kill it. 

Laughing Jason turned back. “Have fun losers!” 

“Ugh,” Damain shook his head. “Stay on your side.” 

“You too.” Tim glared at him. 

\--

“And no one ever saw her again,” Dick finished his story and looked at the two youngest and frowned. They didn’t look even slightly scared about it. “Come on, that was scary!” 

“Nice try, Dick, but it kind of sucked,” Jason stood up. “Alright, my turn!” 

After ten minutes of the story, Dick was getting nervous, Damian and Tim didn’t seem to care and Jason knew it was useless to even look at Bruce. If there was one thing that he found ironic is that Bruce had an extreme denial that anything paranormal even though his cousin Kate Kane took care of that part of Gotham.

“Serious?!” Jason frowned. “Alright, I have another one.” 

Another few minutes later the two stilled seemed unimpressed. 

“I have one!” Dick jumped up. “There’s gotta be a story that scares you two,” 

“I doubt it,” 

“Tt.” 

After an hour both Dick and Jason were getting concerned that nothing seemed scary enough to scare the two. 

“Wait!” Jason looked over at Bruce who had been nursing a container of coffee. “Come on, old man, you gotta have a ghost story, right?” 

“There’s no such things as ghosts,” 

“Damn, your so deep in the neil aren’t you?”

“Come on, B,” Dick grinned. “Tell you what if you have a good enough scary story to freak out Damian and Tim, we’re clean the cave,” 

“Hey, don’t bring me into this!” Jason snapped. 

“Come on, Bruce done story,” Dick begged. “Please?! You gotta have at least one!” 

“Hm, well, there was one that Alfred told me a long time ago,” Bruce rubbed his chin. “Alright, sit down, I’ll tell you four,” 

\--

“And to this day, when the creaks of the night can be heard, the echoes of those who had been killed can be heard and those unfortunate enough to hear it is said to be the next victims,” Bruce's voice was low, solemn, “Hour by hour until the last one’s vanished,” 

After a long pause of no one saying anything Bruce stood up. 

“That’s enough stories tonight, I’m going to bed. Make sure to put out that fire,” Bruce waved heading into his tent, “Night, boys,” 

“That story was slightly interesting,” Damain stood up stretching. “Not as scary, however,” 

“I got to admit I’m sorta disappointed,” Getting up Tim yawned heading to the tent. “Too bad Kate isn’t here, she has real ghost stories,” 

“For once I agree,” Pausing Damian turned back. “Grayson? Todd?”

Wondering what caught his attention and looked over to see that the older two looked pale. “Oh my god… are you too… scared?!” 

Smirking Damian moved forwards arms crossed as he leaned down to where they here sitting. “So much for bravery,” 

“I’m not scared!” Jason snapped even though he would silently admit that the story was a little unnerving, but not scared. “It’s just the firelight!” 

“Yeah, besides, we should get to bed, we have a fun hiking trail planned out,” Dick stood up laughing nervously. “You two need your rest!” 

“Tt, just admit it,” 

“Nothing wrong with being scared,” Tim said even though he was trying to hold in a laugh that got him two glared. “It was only a story,” 

“Shut up, brats!” Jason snapped. “Go to bed!” 

“Let’s put out the fire and go to bed,” Dick picked up the water bucket. He looked at the fire debating on leaving it on. “It was kind of a scary story,” 

“It wasn’t real and damn, Alfred shouldn’t have been telling Bruce those stories at five years old!” 

“That might explain why he won’t acknowledge that the paranormal exists,” 

“Yeah, but everything else he’s good with,” They put out the fire before heading to their tent. “It as a stupid story,” 

“It was…” Going into their tent Dick laid down in his sleeping bag. “You don’t think it was real right? Alfred isn’t one for make-believe,” 

“Brue was five. I don’t think it was real, he probably wanted to scare him from wandering off,” 

A shadow moved in front of their tent-making them both jolt up. They looked at each other before listening. Not a sound could be heard from outside. They both strained their ears. 

“It was an owl,” Jason decided. “Had to have been.” 

“Right,” Laying back down Dick stared at the top of the tent. Minutes went by with anxiety sneaking up on him. “You think Tim and Damian are alright?” 

“I haven’t heard any murderous sounds or fighting, so they're fine,” Jason sighed suddenly. “What if Damian suffocates Tim in his sleep?”

“We should go check on them,” Dick jumped up. “It’s the right thing to do,” 

“Let’s go!” 

Getting up they zipped the tent before heading over the ten feet to the small tent. Dick unzipped it and the two sat up both blinking. 

“Were you two asleep?”

Grumbling Damian rolled back over pulling the sleeping back over his head. 

“Yes!” Tim snapped. “Damn it, guys I took a stupid sleeping pill! Get out!” 

“Shit!” 

“Sorry!” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Ahhhhh!!!” Jason and Dick jumping back. 

Brue stood there rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Stop. Why are you bothering your brothers?” 

“Uh… we thought they might be killing each other,” Dick said since it was a high possibility. “They're not so we’re going back to bed, night Bruce!” 

Saying nothing Jason headed back to the tent. “That was stupid,” 

“At least their kind of getting along?” 

“Their sleeping, that the only time they get along,” Jason gritted his They got back into bed. He glared at the wall of the tent. “We’ve been through hell and back that story is pretty much a normal part of the job,” 

“We should just sleep. It’s just a habit to be worried, I think,” 

“Night.” 

“Night.” 

They stayed awake for a long time. Finally, after an hour Jasons started to doze off when he heard the crunch of a stick. Eyes snapping open he paused listening. He didn't recognize the sounds of the steps. 

He felt Dick shifting and soon thy where both face each other in the middle of the tent looking at each other. Who the hell was out there?! Sitting up slowly they got to lap of the tent when a shadow raced by.

With a struggle and stumble, they raced outside looking around with the flashlight of their phones looking around. They couldn’t see anything. Dick hurried over to the other’s tent to make sure their brothers were okay, this time peeking in only to find them fast asleep. 

Going back over rubbing the back of his neck trying to calm down Dick shook his head. “How the hell didn’t that story scare them?” 

“How the hell did it scare us?! We’re not even kids anymore!” 

Another movement made them jump. 

“There’s no way!” Jason snapped but when there was a pair of red eyes glare out at them both of them tensed. “Fuck this shit, run!” 

“Ahh!” Dick ran into Tim and Damian’s tent and dove for Damian. “It’s gonna eat us!” 

“What the hell Grayson?!” 

“Jason get off!” Tim struggled as they were squeezed the tent with yelling, panicked screams and they moved so much it collapsed on them. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“It’s out there! 

“It’s coming for us!” 

“You two idiots! It was just a childish story!” 

“As much as I hate to admit it, Damian’s right, get out!” 

“Ahhhh!” 

“Ahhh!” 

“Enough!” A voice boomed making the two screamed louder when the ruined tent was pulled off. “What’s going on?!” 

“Grayson and todd destroyed our tent!” Damian struggled to get free from the other’s arms. “Damn you, let go!” 

“It’s going to eat us!” 

“Bruce, it’s out there!!” 

“What is?” 

“The monster!”

“Oh my god,” Tim just went limp. “Go away, it was only a stupid camp story…. Go awaaaaaaaaay……!” 

“Alright, you two, go back to your tent,”

“What about us?” Tim asked sitting up, “They broke our tent,” 

“Hm, alright, you two can have their tent and they can rough it outside,” 

“What?!” 

“Bruce!” 

“You two destroyed their tent, sleep out on the stars” 

“Can we sleep with-” Jason caught himself. “Uh, can we turn the fire one? It’s kinda cold out at night,” 

“Of course,” 

“Can I sleep in your tent?” Dick had no shame, he didn’t want to sleep out here. “Please?” 

“Grayson, stop being a coward!” 

“Damian, Tim, tent, you two, by the fire, I’m going to bed,” Bruce grumbled rubbing his face. “Go on!” 

\--

When Brue got back to his tent he laid down before trying to once again to keep the anxiety of the damn story away. He should have told them that story .it always remembering him just how damn scared he was of ghosts- There was no such thing as ghosts just a story. 

That was all 

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Kate Kane was setting up a barrier, she had been trying to get it around tents but her nephews kept freaking out so she ended up moving around the outer layer of the tents. 

“Don’t worry, baby cousin, I got you,” She said as the rd lens of her cowl moved through the darkness. “Ain’t no ghost gonna scare you tonight,”


End file.
